drommefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Inhabitants
=Inhabitants= Though by no means complete, this list will serve as a simple, well, list, of the characters who inhabit Drømme, along with their basic stats. Links to case by case pages will be linked if applicable. Inhabitants will be listed in order of appearance in the subject's art books. A * by the name indicates a character page is going to be made. All Ragnadrømme chracters have detailed information on another page. K1: Beginner Her first "artbook," a wide ruled composition book in her then favourite colour, teal. The art in it is laughable compared to her skill levels now, but was still better than the average eleven year old could draw. K2: Random "Art" 'n Stuff Book two, a black composition book. K3: Kandy Aptly named for its cover's many colours. Probably the only of her main composition art books without "Kaida" in the title, save for the first two. K4: Kaida's Korner By this time, she has decided to name every book with her alias, "Kaida," and a word with a 'K' sound, after learning about alliteration. Or something. K5: Kaida's Kingdom Ironically, the book named to show her growing power as a creator was ended before she even reached its halfway mark, as her little sibling pushed it off the railing from the top of the stairs, and the book broke. It is tied together now with a white shoelace. K6: Kaida Kitsuni Named after an online friend of Arianne's at the time, also resembles the word 'kitsune', referring to Kaida's species. K7: Kaida's Key Named so after the game Kingdom Hearts, which was popular with Arianne about this time. K8: Kaida's Kismet The definition of the word is written in the back of the book, along with the start of her indexing her books' contents. K9: Kaida Kanine Self explanatory. Kaida is a fox; foxes are canines. This book contains the first coloured pages. K10: Kaida Kake Anniversary book! The ideal book: the inside cover art is good, the middle page spread is better, and the last page was even more so. Arianne's skills as an artist greatly improved throughout this book. Her Japanese, however, not so much. One can only assume "kake" should have been "keiki," as in cake. Though, perhaps she just intended to speel cake with a K. K11: Kaida Coujours Not sure as to the meaning of Coujour, but the inside cover depicts Kaida in a formal dress with the words "Kaida wa ibu mo". K12: Kaida Camellia It's a type of flower. Quite the random choice for a title if you ask me. Many of the drawings in here were forcefully inked by an acquaintance at Girl Scout camp, and so look blocky and are not in the usual style. K13: Kaida Chaotic One of the best inside cover pages she's ever done. Fits the title well, as it depicts Kaida with all her kitsune tails out, along with her wings and her scythe, as the keeper of time. It is quite an old picture now, so there are a few anatomical mistakes, and the style is very "chibi," but otherwise it's one of her best cover arts. K14: Kaida's Creed The book she holds on the inside cover art reads "Kurido no Kaida," or Kaida's Creed. The creed is written somewhere within one of the books... K15: Kaida Kafra The last of the composition books. Named for an organization in her current obsession, a Korean game known as Ragnarok Online. The inside cover art depicts Kaida in a Kafra Corp. uniform. K15.5: Insanity So named because it exsisted at the same time as K15. Her first actual sketchbook. Arianne was unsure of whether she liked this or her composition books better, and so did not make it K16, but experimental K15.5. However, she ended up liking the sketchbooks better, and now all following K#'s are created in them. K16: Kokoro Meaning heart, kokoro represents how much of the shell one can discover through her drawings. It is because her heart is in them. K17: Kiseki A follow up to kokoro, "heart," is kiseki, "miracle." K18: Kumikyoku A "medley" of all she was before and all she is now. K 19: Continuity (Era) The last book of her highschool career and the first drawings seen in university. K 20: Knowledge There's a reason that college and knowledge rhyme. See continued here.